Chevelle Fordyce
"Of all the ass-lancing insults you had to have bring up disease? Like I hadn't thought of that!" - ''Chevelle to an NCR Trooper Chevelle Fordyce (エクソダス) is the main character and anti-hero in season two of ''Finding the Garden of Eden. He is only present as an infant toward the end of season one. Chevelle is an NCR Trooper, considered to be abrasive, self-centered, and impulsive. Background Chevelle Exodus Fordyce was born on July 4th, 2255 to Anahita (Hita) Jafari and biological father Alexander Fordyce in New California. His mother and father both mutually chose his first name, and his godfather Atlas choose his middle name. Hita dies during labor, due to an unknown illness. At a loss for what to do, Alex tells Atlas to take Chevelle to his former NCR camp, and that he was going to desert the NCR, stating he could not raise the child on his own. Atlas backtracks into the Mojave Wasteland, renouncing Chevelle to Travis Navarre at the unknown NCR camp before disappearing. Season two As an infant Chevelle cried often for a few months until he began showing signs of detachment; silencing himself and not reaching out to adult figures, as well as disinterest and rejected efforts to connect with others with the exception of Private James, albeit Travis Navarre served as his temporary guardian. Chevelle grew older not knowing much of his origin other than he was "dropped off by a man with robotic arms", and that his actual father deserted the NCR and abandoned him. Chevelle thought nothing of it, and was practically raised and often mistreated by multiple soldiers of the base especially that of Navarre, resulting in an detrimental personality and reactive attachment disorder. He was a target of CSA from Kowalski until it was put to a stop by Atlas. Out of fear of rejection Chevelle swore the incidents to secrecy. On his 17th birthday he officially enlisted as a soldier for the NCR in 2272, and Navarre is moved to the Mojave Outpost. Shortly after enlisting, he becomes and remains a prostitute of the NCR, which is highly illegal. Five years after enlisting in 2277, Chevelle had been waiting alone for the monorail at Camp McCarran with a drill instructor who Chevelle had recognized as Kowalski. As the monorail approached, Chevelle pushed him onto the tracks to his death, where it was later ruled as suicide due to Chevelle being the only witness and lack of evidence. Despite his path of violence, scathing sense of humor, and delinquency, at the age of 25 he was promoted to Lieutenant for assistance for intel on the Legion, allegedly in his underwear. Chevelle argues planned tasks get nothing done and to be reckless. To cut back on the recklessness and endangerment, Chevelle's main role to the NCR was then serving as Military Police on the New Vegas Strip. After retrieving Tenacious from Ramos and assigned to a patrol, he meets Jett around the perimeter of New Vegas , a pacifist Fiend. Later befriending him even though it was controversial of the NCR, Navarre had seen Chevelle talking to Jett and confronted him about it, getting him to confess. Out of spite of what happened to his family and to be loyal to the NCR, Navarre hires Ranger Long to kill Jett in September of 2281, which distances Chevelle even more from Navarre. Chevelle is then deployed to Camp Forlorn Hope in October of 2281, now 26 years old, where the timeline of Fallout: New Vegas begins. He meets Ranger Andrew there where he had a brief infatuation with him, and was later on rejected because Andrew was leaving to Camp Golf. After befriending Jackman, he then is assigned to be 1st Recon sniper Bruce Caine's partner, where he argues he's fine being independent and that Bruce will slow him down. He later on confides in Bruce about his crush on Andrew, and conspired to harpoon Andrew through the head and beat him with a hammer until he agrees to come back to him. Chevelle and Bruce end up in jail the same night they are paired together, after sharing a dose of Slasher. After some time the two learn to coexist peacefully. Their relationship is considered to be mostly platonic for reasons that both the NCR forbids it, and that the two do not find sexual relations necessary to be happy. Chevelle lived most of his life to find he had "the Angel" following him, assisting him in a Mysterious Stranger esque fashion in near-death experiences before quickly disappearing into the shadows. The final time the guardian remains unknown is when Chevelle is met face to face with Helios, where Atlas reveals his identity in a face-off between he and his brother. After Helios is dead, Chevelle confronts Atlas where Atlas explains everything, including watching over Chevelle. During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Chevelle along with most of Camp Forlorn Hope is sent to the dam to fight against the Legion. Bruce is shot in the chest, and Chevelle ignores orders to fall back and stay with Bruce during his final moments. After the NCR's victory of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, he lawfully resigns from the NCR in 2282 after the death of Bruce. In an unlikely encounter at the Atomic Wrangler, he meets his younger half sibling Gideon. Gideon convinces to meet his biological father in New California, and encourages Atlas to come along. After Chevelle realizes his father had no interest in meeting him after all, he tells Alex he knew about Atlas his whole life. Chevelle is later raped by his intoxicated father while Gideon was asleep, and the Angel emerges from Atlas to protect him, proving fatal. Gideon is appalled after finding out about the assault and Atlas' death, where they both conspired to kill Alex by gunning him down while he was bleeding out on the toilet. After meeting up with Elizabeth, the three become mercenaries in a gang called Sukeban where the brothers move into Elizabeth and Bart's home. Chevelle reunites with Andrew again, where Andrew then tells him he wanted to keep his promise to meet again; this is the beginning of Chevelle's path to mental recovery. Shortly after moving into the now vacant house next door to Elizabeth's, Chevelle befriends a courier named Tycho . Tycho indirectly sets Chevelle and Andrew up as a couple. Andrew gets his orders reassigned to North Vegas Square to be closer to the home, and is positioned in the settlement with Navarre and Long. Andrew mentions he works with Navarre and Long in North Vegas, Chevelle asks Andrew to take him to Navarre to talk. Chevelle tells Navarre he killed Alex, where Chevelle then punches Navarre in the face and begins to fight him. It is quickly put to an end when apprehended by Long and Andrew. The next day Andrew is confronted by Long about Chevelle, and the two get into an argument about Chevelle's behavior, Andrew coming to Chevelle's defense. Navarre admits he wasn't a fit parent for Chevelle, and Long begins to listen to Andrew's side. It is toward the end of that month Andrew and Chevelle unintentionally managed to conceive, which Chevelle doesn't realize he is pregnant until September of 2282. While Andrew is away on an assignment, Chevelle has the realization that he is not ready to be a parent, and admits to Tycho that he is unhappy in his relationship with Andrew before terminating the pregnancy. After Andrew returns from the assignment to only tell Chevelle he had to leave for another, Chevelle and Andrew mutually end their relationship. Tycho helps decipher Atlas' old memories, and later with Cyr recovers the body of Helios for Gideon to repair. The corpse is then reincarnated into ANGEL 4-1. Chevelle at first wants nothing to do with Cyr as he finds his sense of style tacky and grating, and also wishes to not be in a relationship. When Tycho sees that Cyr is showing some interest in Chevelle, Tycho lets Cyr in on Chevelle's rough past and insists Cyr takes it slow out of the guilt that he has over the failure of Chevelle's past relationship with Andrew. The three of them get drunk at the Atomic Wrangler in Freeside, where Tycho encourages Cyr to get to know Chevelle and possibly sleep with him. Chevelle and Cyr end up in a hotel room, but Cyr felt that sleeping with Chevelle so soon while he was intoxicated would be wrong, so instead he just made sure he got to sleep. Chevelle admires this, and the two start to slowly build a relationship. After this, the two secretly become romantically and sexually involved until Cyr has to break the news that Chevelle is pregnant in the spring of 2283. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * Chevelle and Atlas' both share the Cancer astrology sign. * Chevelle is half German-American, half Iranian. * He can be frequently seen wearing striped panties, also known as shimapan (シマパン) in Japan, which is a common ecchi theme. * Chevelle is a hermaphrodite. The cause of this is likely due to radiation, as well as the disfigurement and abnormality of his teeth. Chevelle's dominant sex is considered to be male, as his features including his voice are mostly masculine. However with gender identity, he considers himself non-binary. * Chevelle's S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 6 Strength, 8 Perception, 6 Endurance, 9 Charisma, 5 Intelligence, 6 Agility, and 5 Luck, meaning he's level 18 or higher without modifiers (To New Vegas and Fallout 4 standards). * Chevelle is nearsighted, where he occasionally wears glasses. * Chevelle has a tongue piercing, his left industrial pierced, three earrings in both ears, and his knuckles tattooed HOLDFAST. * He is only marginally stronger than Gideon. * His primary weapon is a scoped Laser Rifle he named Tenacious. * Going off Greek mythology based off he and his siblings, Atlas chose the middle name Exodus for Chevelle, which translates to leave or depart. Atlas only addresses him by his middle name. * Travis Navarre claims Chevelle wasn't potty trained and remained in diapers until he was six years old. * His name was derived after the Chevrolet Chevelle. * Chevelle's original middle name was Nathaniel, but it was changed to Exodus later in production. * Early versions of Chevelle speculate he was originally supposed to be an NCR Veteran Ranger, but it was scrapped. * Chevelle's favorite alcoholic beverage is absinthe. __FORCETOC__